Nanoha
Nanoha Takamachi, also known as Commander Takamachi by Battle Droids, is the main and title character of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series and one of the main characters in the crossover. Born in Uminari City, Japan, she lived a peaceful life on Earth, not knowing that she had a strong aptitude in magic, a rarity for those born on Earth. At age 9, she became involved in the Jewel Seed Incident and meets Yuuno Scrya, who becomes her mentor, and Fate Testarossa, a rival who later became Nanoha's best friend. After receiving an artificially intelligent staff, known on Mid-Childa as a Device, called Raising Heart, Nanoha shows her skill at mastering the Midchildan magic system of combat magic, and later left Earth altogether to serve on the Time-Space Administration Bureau as a magical combat instructor. Nanoha and Fate took in the young girl Vivio Takamachi as their daughter. In 20 BBY, Nanoha and the rest of Mid-Childa were caught in the deadly throes of the Clone Wars. After a series of misunderstandings and battles with the TSAB attacking them on purpose, Nanoha joined the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and helped heroic General Grievous drive the evil Galactic Republic from their planet. She was still dating Fate and kept their relationship secret so Fate wouldn't get caught for toying with Grievous's feelings. Personality, Appearance and Powers Personality Nanoha is known to be a very polite, energetic and friendly individual, seeming to enjoy living life to the fullest. A major aspect of her personality is trying to understand people, and she always tries to reason with those she fights against. It should be stated, however, that Nanoha is a very pragmatic hero, as she won't hesitate to use force if communication doesn't get her point across. Because many of her friends are former enemies that she fought against, she is said to have coined the term "befriending" as an alternate saying to beat the tar of people she wants to be friends with. Fate, her best friend, was given this honor after their first battle, and her friends tease her about this, and Nanoha always has to deny the rumors. She also feels very sympathtic to General Grievous but will quickly betray him for if the TSAB orders her to. Appearance Nanoha has long red hair and blue eyes. She wears her hair in a single side ponytail when not in her Barrier Jacket, and wears it in two when she's in her Barrier Jacket. She is a little shorter than the average B1 Battle Droid, standing at 1.84 meters. Powers .]] Nanoha, despite her lack of experience, has demonstrated considerable magical talent. Many of her techniques are taught by Yuuno or improvised from already learned abilities. She specializes in shooting skills, but has a balanced set of abilities, with variations in both her defensive and offensive powers. Although she is not as agile as Fate, she has higher defensive power and guided projectiles. Apart from her natural magical power, Nanoha is shown to be remarkably skilled and tactically smart. As such, she is able to defeat Fate in Nanoha and Vivio in StrikerS, despite presumably having lower magical power at that point. Her command phrase for her shooting spells is "Shoot!" and "Fire!" (for some post-''A's'' spells). While she has a multitude of spells, Nanoha's signature most powerful spell is Starlight Breaker. Barrier Jacket Nanoha's Barrier Jacket is a blue and white dress with a metal waist guard, styled after the Seishou Elementary School uniforms for girls, as Yuuno tells her to imagine on her own due to the urgency in the first episode. There are several variations for it, such as: * Sacred Mode: An improved version of Nanoha's Barrier Jacket after Raising Heart's upgrade in A's, including field generators on the shoulders, gloves, and other defensive enhancements. * Aggressor Mode: Further improvement of Nanoha's Barrier Jacket, seen in StrikerS. Design changes include the replacement of the long skirt with a mini-skirt, a waist-attached cape and the inclusion of long white socks and gems (probably field generators) on the shoes. * Exceed Mode: Debuting in StrikerS episode 12, Nanoha uses this variation in set with Raising Heart in Exceed Mode. Its design is similar to the Sacred Mode's, although it is bulkier. History Confederate Invasion Nanoha and her friends, Fate Testarossa-Harlaown, Hayate Yagami and her guardian knight Vita, as well as Fate's older brother Chrono, were preparing for another day of rigorous training when a CIS shuttle, along with Leader Vulture Droid and Speedy Vulture Droid, came into Mid-Childa. Chrono attempted to identify the craft, but the Vulture Droids' buzzing proved too difficult to understand. The crafts touched down near their base, and the heroic Kaleesh cyborg known as General Grievous walked out of the shuttle along with his heroic droids Super's Battle, Battle's Super, Super's Battle's OOM Commander Battle Droid, and a B2-HA. Grievous introduced himself to the strict TSAB commanders as the Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, and told them about their role by protecting people in the Clone Wars. Nanoha felt sympathetic for Grievous, and Chrono told him that if Grievous wanted to negotiate, he would have to go to Long Arch in order to speak with the higher ups, who were in charge of the government. After that, the CIS finally had the planet, but the higher ups tried to kill them and forced Nanoha and her allies to fight against him. Grievous, unwillingly fought his new friends in self-defense (as usual) by having the heroic ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers, ''Lucrehulk-''class Droid Control Ships, ''Munificent-''class star frigates, ''Recusant-''class light destroyers, Vulture Droids, ''Hyena-''class bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters bombard them from above and had C-9979 Landing Crafts land Battle Droids due to their magic against the weak CIS. Category:Confederacy Leaders Category:Heroes Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe Category:Confederacy Members